Personal Space
by Mystic moon1268
Summary: "Um...Sesshomaru could you...ugh...please move away?" Kagome and Shippo while walking around the forest in circles, lost and separated from the gang had somehow ended up in Sesshomaru's care at least until they found the others, but as Kagome stays with the taiyoukai she will learn that he had no sense of personal space.


_This will be my first time writing an Inuyasha story, it may not be as good as the others but I hope you'd take the time to read it :) reviews are appreciated and I don't mind the flames especially if it will help me. Your ideas are also welcome. This is going to be a 3-shot by the way._

"Um...Sesshomaru could you...ugh...please move away?"

Kagome didn't what came over the taiyoukai, but first why was she with the Lord of the Western lands anyway?

Well it was simple, Inu-Baka had run off again to Kikyo the moment he spotted her soul catchers near their camp. They were all tired after the battle with one of Naraku's puppets and Kagome just didn't have the energy to reprimand Inuyasha anymore and how sore her throat would be if she 'sit' her hanyou friend 100 ft under the ground.

**Flashback**

_Kagome felt the familiar presence of Kikyo's soul catchers nearby and she knew Inuyasha had felt them too, out of the corner of her eye she saw Sango and Miroku glancing at her with concern clear in their eyes and from behind her she could practically feel Inuyasha shifting from foot to foot nervously._

_"uh...Hey wench! I'm going to get more wood for the fire!"_

_Kagome didn't turn to look at him, Inuyasha look at her from behind and with ears flattened against his head he left without another word._

_She placed her sleeping bag down on the ground, too tired to deal __with anymore drama, all she wanted to do was to curled up and sleep, as she got ready to sleep, Shippo, her little kitsune, jumped in and cuddled beside her._

_As soon as her head touched the ground, her eyes fell close and she went to the land of dreams._

**End of flashback**

That was the last thing she remembered, and when she woke up everyone was gone except for Shippo who was still asleep.

They had wandered around for what seemed like hours after eating their breakfast, until they had stumbled upon a clearing full of blooming flowers, there they had also found Jaken who had a crown of flowers on top of his head, he was grumbling to himself in annoyance, sitting beside him weaving another crown of flowers was Rin, Sesshomaru's little human ward.

Rin spotted her and smiled brightly at them.

And that was how she and Shippo eventually ended up Sesshomaru's care until at least they found the gang.

Kagome had wondered why Sesshomaru even bothered to help them when he clearly didn't want to and as if reading her mind he replied golden amber yes staring at her coldly "This Sesshomaru does not have any debts to humans", Translation in Kagome's mind _'By bringing you back to my half-brother, I am repaying you for all the times you had saved Rin'_

'_Well_' Kagome thought_ 'I supposed this isn't a bad arrangement'_

Its been two days since then and Kagome was beginning to reconsider her decision, being backed up against the tree with Sesshomaru invading her personal space and sniffing her, she didn't think this was exactly...appropriate...

Kagome blushed as she felt Sesshomaru inhale deeply while he nuzzled into her neck. She prayed to the Kamis that the kids didn't get back here until later, she didn't exactly want to explain to her adopted kit or even Rin for that matter why Sesshomaru was sniffing her when she didn't even know the reason herself!

But it seemed that the Kamis above just loved to torment her.

So when Rin and Shippo appeared from behind the bushes with Jaken in tow, she was sure that by now her face was redder that Inuyasha's fire rat robe.

Sesshomaru stepped away from her frozen self and glanced down at her, she glanced up glaring from beneath her lashes and saw a brief smirk passed over the taiyoukai's lips before it disappeared just as quickly and the next moment she knew he was walking away from her.

She gaped at him, mouth open wide and when something or rather someone tugged at her hand she snapped her mouth closed and glanced down to see Rin looking up at her, curiosity shining from her big brown eyes.

"What was Kagome-sama and Sesshomaru-sama doing together?"

Kagome cursed the taiyoukai under her breath for leaving her here to answer the little girl's question.


End file.
